8 Things that Happen When Castiel is Your Boyfriend
by Brylee16
Summary: Titel says it all! ;)
1. You have to explain what nicknames are

**You have to explain the concept of nicknames to him. **

Castiel and you were taking a walk through a park together. It was the middle of summer and happy couples and families could be seen everywhere.

You were holding hands and you smiled up at him. "When was the last time you took a walk like this? I mean, not to get anywhere, just for the fun of it."

"I'm not sure I've ever done that, to be honest", he said and you leaned your head onto his shoulder.

"So are you saying that your life so far only consisted of work, fighting and slaying?"

"Basically, yes", he said and turned his head to kiss you on the forehead, which felt wonderful.

"Aww... you never got to have any fun. Poor baby", you cooed, because you were in a playful mood. "Poor Cassie."

Castiel stopped at once and you took your head off his shoulder. "What?"

"That's not my name", he said and wrinked his forehead. He looked so irritated, you couldn't help but smile.

"I know. I just wanted to call you that, because it's cute."

He cocked his head, piercing you with those deep blue eyes of his (or Jimmy, to be exact).

"Why would you call me by something that's not my name?"

You giggled, then took his hand and pulled him towards a bench to sit down. "C'mon, people are staring."

Other couples or parents with their kids had in fact stopped to look at you when Cas had stopped, walking abruptly, causing a sort of traffic jam in the crowded park.

It might also be because of the fact that he was wearing a trench coat on a hot summer day, you mused.

Lucky for you, an older couple got up right when you approached the bench. They smiled at you and you returned the smile as you sat down and pulled on your boyfriend's wrist, until he sat down next to you.

"My name is Castiel", he said randomly.

"Um... I know that?"

"I was just making sure you do, because you called me something else before."

You laughed. "It's called a nickname! Have you seriously never heard of that?"

"People have names", Castiel said stubbornly, "to be addressed by. What would be the point of calling them something else? It's confusing."

"Look", you said, while playing with his hair, which was warm from the sunlight. "Dean always calls you 'Cas', right?"  
"Yes. And so does Sam occasionally."

"See? That's a nickname right there."

"I always suspected that they simply derived it from my full name, as some sort of abbreviation."

"Yeah, right", you encouraged him. "That's basically it."

"In battle", Cas said, while putting the strands of hair that you had fiddled with back into place, "it can be useful to call out a short name that consists of only one syllable. The names 'Sam' and 'Dean' are already short, you see?"

"I don't think that's the only reason why they call you 'Cas'", you smiled. "You know how Dean often calls Sam 'Sammy'? That's not shorter or more convenient! It's just meant to show his affection."

Cas frowned. "How does the addition of one syllable to a name relate to affection?"

"It just does", you said with a shrug. "So when Dean calls you 'Cas', it means that he likes you, that you're his friend, you know? And when I called you 'Cassie', it was to show how cute you are to me! And when I call you 'babe' or something like that, it means I love you."

"Babe", Cas repeated tonelessly, staring at a point in the distance. "Dean used that word once to describe a girl we met at a bar."  
"Oh really?", you asked innocently.

"Yes. He pointed at her while she was dancing and said: 'See that one, Cas? That one's a babe.'"

You raised your eyebrows. "While she was dancing, huh? What kind of anbar was it?"

"Dean called it a special place, where he would like to take me to help me 'losen up'."

You snorted. "Alright, I don't need to hear the details." A little suspiciously, you added: "Was that before my time?"  
"No. I'm certain you were already born then."

"I meant before you and I started dating!"

"Oh. Then the answer is Yes."

You smiled and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek. He hadn't shaved in a few days, but you didn't mind.

"I love you, honey", you whispered. He turned his head to face you.

"Honey."  
"Yes. That's also pretty common as a nickname", you defended your choice of words.

"But it's something to eat. And it's sticky."

"It's also really sweet!", you said defensively.

"Which is why it can cause diabetes", Cas said, once again brutally honest and apparently not even aware of it.

"Okay. So 'babe' and 'honey' are off the list, huh? How about 'love'?"  
"Confusing. Love is the feeling you have for me, not my name."

You pouted. "There's not much left. Only really ridiculous things like 'cupcake' or something."  
"So humans prefer to call their loved ones after food that contains tons of sugar and thus can lead to cavity, obesity and more serious health issues? That's not very romantic."

You let out a sigh, but still smiled. "There's still 'sweetie' left. That's not a food."

"Or you could just call me Castiel", he suggested and made you laugh.

"I'll call you Cas like Sam and Dean, alright?"  
Castiel nodded. "I'm already used to that."

"And every once in a while, I'm allowed to give you a cute boyfriend nickname, right?"

"I suppose", he replied and smiled at you.

You kissed and he took your breath away. His hands slid up your arm, then you felt his hand in your hair. After a while, you pushed him away gently and whispered: "Not appropriate. We're in public."

"Then let's go home", he said with a grin and you agreed.

"You know", you said, as you began to walk out of the park again, picking up on the previous conversation. "You could also try to give me a girlfriend nickname now and then."

"Alright, I'll try", he promised and you felt really happy...

...until the next morning, when he woke you up with the words:

"Good morning, artificial sweetener!"

You blinked, still too tired to fully grasp what had just happened. "Um... what did you just call me?"

He beamed down at you and ran his fingers through your hair lovingly. "It's sweet and it doesn't cause diabetes. Would you like some breakfast, artificial sweetener?"


	2. You fight over Sam and Dean

**You fight over Sam and Dean. **

"The man is a sociopath", Cas said matter-of-factly without taking his eyes off the screen.

This was the result of one of your desperate attempts to have an ordinary boyfriend/girlfriend moment with him. You were trying to introduce him to one of your favorite TV shows, House M.D.

"Yes", you said, while snuggling closer to Castiel. "But he's also a genius. And he's hilarious."

"I'm not sure whether he should have the authority to make these important decisions. People's lives are on the line and he does not appear to be objective at all."

You giggled. "Babe, you're aware that it's just a TV show, right? It's not real. They're actors."

Cas frowned, still staring at the screen, and simply said: "Oh."

The whole thing wasn't really going as planned. He didn't seem to have any fun at all and it wasn't really a bonding experience, either. It wasn't like you could ask him what his favorite show was, though. One of the many issues with having an angel boyfriend...

"Do you want to do something else?", you asked, right when Castiel got up unexpectatly.

You sat up straight, recognizing the sudden urgency in his expression. "What is it?"

"Sam and Dean are calling me."

You suppressed a sigh. The exact same thing had happened too many times over the past few days.

"Do you think it's something important?"  
"I don't know."

"Well..." You wanted to be mature, but it was hard not to just beg him to stay. What came out instead was: "Will it take long?"

"That depends. You will have to wait and see."

"Cas! Please!"

He brushed over your head briefly and promised: "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then he disappeared into thin air and the only thing he left behind was that certain smell of soap and the fabric of that trench coat.

You growled in frustration. It was nearly impossible to have a private moment with your boyfriend, because you never knew just when you would be interrupted by Sam and Dean. The only thing you knew for sure was that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Even worse was the fact that you never knew when Castiel would return. It could take only a brief moment, a few minutes or days at a time, depending on how deep in shit the Winchesters were.

For a moment, you just sat there, waiting for Cas to return, then you pressed the play button on the remote control, thinking with a little bitterness that you would just have to finish the episode by yourself.

You were just beginning to relax and right when you were getting sucked into the flow of the narrative and were oblivious to everything else around you, Castiel appeared right in front of you.

"I'm back", he said in his deep voice and you looked up, only to clasp one hand in front of your mouth. There were burn marks all over one side of his face.

When Cas just stood there, you got to your feet quickly and walked over to him.

"Sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?"

"You mean this?" He pointed to his face, then made a dismissive gesture with the same hand. "It is already beginning to heal, you do not need to worry."

"Well, okay then...", you said, not entirely convinced. "How did you get hurt, though?"

"Sam and Dean were over in Wisconsin, fighting a group of demons. They were in trouble and I came just in time to smite them. It was a tough battle, but I could prevent Sam and Dean from getting any serious injuries."

You sat back down on the couch and pulled Cas down next to you. Then, the words simply escaped your mouth before you could think: "This needs to stop!"

Cas looked at you with surprise, then ran one hand through Jimmy's dark hair uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

You bit your lower lip, not sure how to say it. You didn't want to fight, but you also felt like things had to change.  
"Sam and Dean. The way you do whatever they want, whenever they want it."

Wrinkles appeared on Cas's forehead. "They're my friends."

You threw your hands in the air in exasperation. "I know that! It's just... lately they've been calling you for everything! Especially Dean seems to think you're the new pizza delivery guy or something!"

"Dean needs me."

You sighed and shook your head at Cas. "You two seem worryingly co-dependent."

Cas smiled with mild amusement. "Now you have me confused with Sam."

"Oh, Dean and Sam are on a whole different scale", you laughed. "But still, Dean and you, Cas..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know..." You looked down at your hands. "I think what I'm trying to say is that it's annoying. The way you always disappear when we're in the middle of something."

"When Dean prays to me, I come."

"I know!" Cas didn't seem to understand your angle at all.

"They're my friends", he insisted.

"I know", you repeated, unable to hide how annoyed you were getting. "I just get jealous, okay?"

"Jealous?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you even know what that means? It's a human emotion, okay? It's often part of being in love with somebody, you see?"

"I'm in love with you."  
You couldn't help but smile at the bluntness of that statement and thought how cute it was that Cas never got tired of expressing his feelings for you. Still, you didn't want to be distracted now. You wanted him to understand.

"Cas, just imagine it was the other way around. Imagine Sam and Dean called _me_ and _I _would keep disappearing."  
"How would you do that? You're not an angel", he pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I know! But let's say I was one! Just try to imagine it! We're sitting here, you want to do something fun with me, then from one second to the next I'm gone, because Sam or Dean prayed to me."

"If we're assuming that you're an angel, are we also assuming that Sam and Dean are your best friends?"

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't mind. It would be your obligation to go and help them."

You pouted. "You're making this so hard. Is it really that difficult to understand that I want you to myself every once in a while?"

"But even though we're in love, we can never own each other."

"I know..."

"Oh. I need to go."

"What?!" You stared at Cas, but he was obviously serious. "But... we just talked about this!"

"It's Dean again."

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

But Cas didn't tell you anything, because he was already gone. You felt like punching the wall behind you, but the feeling of bruised knuckles was still too recent on your mind, so you decided to go into the kitchen and get food instead. You went for chocolate, the natural choice when frustration (or period cramps) were taking over.

After about two minutes, a sound from the living room announced that Cas was back.

"Sorry", he said when you walked into the living room, quickly rubbing the chocolate smudges off your face.

"There were some more demons hiding out by the car."

"You know, there used to be a time when Sam and Dean went on hunts alone. And rumor has it they were pretty successful, even without your help, Cas."

"What is your point?"

"My point is", you said, jealousy now washing over you in a wave, "that Dean has turned into a whiny baby, who will probably start calling you to help him 'go potty' soon, too!"

"Please don't talk about him like that. He is my friend."

"More like boyfriend...", you muttered under your breath.

When Cas walked towards you and hugged you, you looked up at him. "You love me, right?"

"Yes." He placed a kiss on your forehead. "I do."

"And I mean more to you than Dean?"

"Indeed."

"Could you maybe... prove it? You know, actions speak louder than words."

Cas seemed to consider this for a moment, then he asked: "What do you propose I do?"

"Can you... um... tell him that he will have to deal with stuff on his own this weekend? Just two days for the two of us, okay? On Monday he can start ringing again."

Cas pulled you closer towards him. He was taller than you and his arms were surrounding you.

"Tonight after you go to sleep, I will visit Dean and tell him."

You could hardly believe it. "And you promise that you won't respond to his prayers this weekend?"

"I promise that I will stay with you and not go to see Dean all weekend... unless I feel that it might be something important."

You sighed and simply buried your face on your boyfriend's shoulder, silently accepting the fact that you were fighting a losing battle.

Dean would pray to Cas this weekend and Cas would drop everything and come to him. There was simply nothing you could do about it.

'When Dean prays to me, I come'. I put that line in there just for all o' you Destiel shippers!^^


	3. You fight about the trench coat

**You fight about the trench coat. **

A strand of your hair fell out of the braid and you sighed. The hair alone had taken you almost an hour, you had changed the style several times, and now that you'd finally found something that looked pretty, it still wasn't working out.

At least the dress was pretty. You had used a little more make-up then usually, but made sure that you still looked natural. You had started getting ready in the afternoon, because Cas had told you that he'd pick you up "tonight" before he'd disappeared in the morning. Of course, he hadn't bothered to give you a specific time. After all, what did he know about girls and the struggle of trying to look good for a date.

Strangely, you mused, he somehow managed to maintain Jimmy's hair throughout all the fighting and slaying, but you couldn't really picture him brushing it or something like that. It probably just stayed in place naturally. Unlike your own hair.

You took another critical look at the reflection in the mirror, then decided that you looked too pale and added a little more blush. The hair still wasn't perfect, but maybe Cas didn't want perfect. Maybe he would think those curls sticking out here and there were cute. Hopefully.

Right when you went to put on your new parfume, there was a sound like the flapping of wings and when you turned around, Cas was right there. He greeted you with a kiss before you had a chance to say anything.

"Little privacy", you giggled and pushed him away gently. "I'm in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry", Cas replied. "I keep forgetting."

You thanked God that so far he'd never appeared in the bathroom while you were doing what people usually did in there, but didn't say anything about it.

You noticed Castiel's eyes darting up and down. Apparently, he was taking in your sight. Then, he smiled and said: "That dress is beautiful."

"And... do you think I'm beautiful?" You felt a little stupid for asking so bluntly, but sometimes Cas needed a little help when trying to compliment you.

"I thought that was obvious", he replied, which made your heart skip a beat.

"I'm excited for tonight", you said. "I love going out for dinner. It's just a little unfortunate that you don't eat."

"I suppose I could eat something." Cas stepped closer and gently touched one of your loose strands of hair. "I don't get hungry, but I suppose the vessel could actually use a meal."  
"That would be great." You beamed up at him. "Also, it would look a little strange to others if you took me out to dinner, but didn't eat anything yourself, you know?"

"I agree. Let's go."

Cas held out his hand for you, but you didn't take it, only raised your eyebrows.

"You realize that you're still wearing that trench coat, right?"

The angel looked down on himself and shrugged. "Yes. And?"

"Um... hello? We're going to a really fancy restaurant, remember?"

"Yes, I remember that", Cas said unemotionally. "What is the problem?"

"Look, babe", you said softly. "I dressed up. It would be much more appropriate if you also put on something nicer."

Cas raised his eyebrows at that and tugged at his coat uncomfortably. "Is that a fact", he muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry", you ran your fingers over the fabric of the coat, then rubbed small, comforting circles on your boyfriend's shoulder. "It would just look so weird to everyone else if you showed up in that coat, you know? Besides, I'm dying to see you in a suit", you grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't", Cas said with a surprising amount of determination in his voice.

You frowned, surprised. "Cas, what do you mean, you can't?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to take my coat off."

"Okay... I get that, but Cas! It even has a blood stain right there! You can't go like this!"

Cas gave you a shy grin and said sheepishly: "Most people will mistake the blood for ketchup or something similar."

"Even so..." You were getting curious now. "Why don't you want to take off your coat?"

"I just..." You were surprised to see Cas blush. "I just do not feel comfortable without it."

"Are you kidding me?" You laughed a little. He didn't look amused at all. "Wait, you're serious? What's the big deal? Why don't you want to take it off?"

You took a step towards him, then started tugging at the trench coat, trying to pull it off Cas.

He disappeared and reappeared a few steps away from you. "Don't", he simply said.

You looked at him in disbelief. "Really, the stupid thing is that important to you? I had no idea."

"Now you know", Cas said shortly and admitted: "I never take it off."

"Wait", you giggled. "It's like a security blanket, isn't it?"

He didn't seem to understand, so you eleborated: "It's what little kids have to feel safe. It's just something to have with you at all times and touch, I suppose. Like your coat."

"But I am not a little kid", Cas said, sounding a bit hurt.

This was way too funny to let it go, so you cooed: "Aww... little Cas is just a baby, huh?"

"Dean once called me a baby in a trench coat", Cas muttered sourly.

"And he had no idea how right he was!", you laughed. "If I tell him about this, he will..."

"No!" Castiel's eyes widened. "Do not tell Dean."

"What if I do?", you teased. "He'll probably think this is pretty funny."

"Please. Do not tell Dean. He won't understand."

"I don't really understand", you pointed out.

"Exactly. Not even you coat is... more than just a piece of clothing. It's a part of me."

You burst out into laughter at Cas's little speech, but his expression remained unchanged. The way he was so serious about the whole thing just cracked you up.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to take it off?", you asked with little hope.

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Alright then." You walked towards your boyfriend and took his hand. "Just beam us to the restaurant like this. I don't care what people think. And if somebody notices the blood stain, we'll say it's ketchup. Sound good? Let's go."

"Wait. I'll only take you there under one condition."

"Hey! I thought you were taking me out on a date!"

"I am. But you're not allowed to tell Dean about the coat thing."

You smiled. "I promise. It's still funny though."

He squeezed your hand, you blinked and when you were opened your eyes you were right in front of the restaurant.

You in your beautiful dress. And Cas in his trench coat.


	4. He brings you special birthday presents

Thanks so much for favoriting/ following this story, everybody! :) If you like it, please leave a review! It would make my day! (Also, it's my birthday in three days, so leave a review as a present! Thanks!)

xx, Brylee

**He brings you Heavenly artifacts for your birthday. **

You were lying in your boyfriend's lap, looking out of the window into a blue sky. Meanwhile, Cas was playing with a lock of your hair absent-mindedly.

"So", you said suddenly and he looked at you attentively. "Do you know when my birthday is?"

"Oh, your birthday", he said and smiled, looking lost in thought again. "Yes, I remember that day."

You shifted in his lap and frowned. "What do you mean, you remember?"

"I was there, of course."

You only looked up at him wide-eyed, then blinked and sat up. "Cas. Are you saying... no. Really?"

"You seem confused."

"I'm just..." You shook your head slightly. "Are you saying that you were there when I was born?"  
"On your birthday, yes", Cas replied calmly, not understanding what the issue was.

Your expression changed from confused to shocked and slightly disgusted. "Are you saying you... watched the whole thing happen?"

"I didn't reveal myself to your mother, of course, but yes, I was there the entire time."

You gulped. The idea of your boyfriend being present at the time you were being squeezed out of your mom's vagina was irritating, read: really disturbing.

Castiel took your hand gently and squeezed it. "What is the matter?"

You realized that you had stopped breathing and took a slow, deep breath. "It's just a little... strange to think that you were there when my mom gave birth to me, sorry."

Something occurred to you and you frowned again, asking: "Wait, why exactly were you there? I mean, how did you know it was me...?"

Cas smiled and bent forward to give you a quick kiss on the cheek. "One of my older brothers told me I should watch. He mentioned that a girl would be born at that time and place that I would be very close to one day. At that time I assumed that he had seen the future, which isn't impossible for us, so I went without further questions."

You were a little overwhelmed and honestly didn't know how to reply, so you decided to come back to the original subject.  
"Okay... so, what I wanted to say was, my birthday is coming up in two weeks..."

Cas stared at you, confused. "No, we just talked about your birthday. You were an infant, you probably don't have any memory of it at all."

"Cas. My birthday. Please tell me you know what I'm talking about."

He didn't answer, only waited for you to explain, and you laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Castiel", you said and this time it was you who leaned forward to kiss him.

You were still chuckling when you started to explain the concept of an annual birthday celebration to your celestial boyfriend. It was so amusing how he was both extremely wise and sometimes seemed almost omniscient, but when it came to everyday human things, he was at a complete loss.

"So the number of candles on the cake corresponds with the number of years that a person has been alive?", Cas asked, as if trying to wrap his head around an extremely difficult concept.

You nodded with a grin on your face, because he was trying so hard to understand it all.

"I see", he nodded. "That is, of course, a clever concept, because this way the size of the cake would increase each year. It would take a lot of space to place, for example, 55 candles."

You laughed again. "It doesn't really work like that, babe! As people get older... they don't care about the candles so much anymore."

Cas wrinkled his forehead. "Then why was the concept invented in the first place?"  
"Oh", you said with a sigh. "Please, not everything in this world makes perfect sense, okay? I guess, human traditions are kind of stupid sometimes. Try not to judge, alright?"  
"I could never judge you", he said in the same deep, toneless voice as usually, but the words were so sweet that they made your heart beat faster anyway. Before you had a chance to say anything, though, Cas asked: "Is there anything else I should know about these birthday celebration?"

"Well... yes. It's also a tradition for boyfriends to get their girlfriends a birthday present."

"I see", Cas said again and nodded thoughtfully.

"And you can't tell me what it is until my birthday", you said, realizing right away that you would regret having told him this.

As expected, Castiel sticked closely to everything you had mentioned. Especially the part where he wasn't allowed to tell you which kind of present he was getting for you.

You were a little concerned and kept trying to convince him that it was safer if he at least mentioned the general direction he was going for, but he wouldn't budge.

So on the morning of your birthday, you woke up overly excited. Quickly, you put on a light summer dress, brushed your hair and went downstairs. Cas was waiting for you with a cake that had, unsurprisingly, the right amount of candles on it. Apparently, he was determined to get it all right.

"Good morning, beautiful", he said warmly and pulled you into a tight hug. You kissed for a long time and while you enjoyed every second of it, you broke free after a while because you could barely take it anymore.

"Where's my present?", you asked, then you noticed that the angel had one hand behind his back.

"Did you wrap it?", you asked excitedly.

Cas's face went blank. "Did I what?"

"Oh", you smiled. "You know, put it in wrapping paper. I didn't tell you about that, did I? Sorry, I forgot."

"Where can I get this 'wrapping paper'?", Castiel inquired, urgency in his voice.

"Oh, please, honey, don't bother. It's fine, I swear! You don't need it!"

He looked like he might vanish into thin air any second and not return until he had your present properly wrapped, so you quickly added: "People only sometimes do that, anyway."

This seemed to be a relief for him and finally he showed you what he was hiding behind his back.

Your jaw dropped. You stared at the thing in disbelief, then stuttered: "An old, burned twig... wow, thanks..."

Maybe you should have made a bigger effort to explain the purpose of presents to your boyfriend?

But then, Castiel said: "It's not just any twig. It was part of the thorn bush that God set on fire when he talked to Moses."

Your jaw dropped even more and you reached out slowly. You really wanted to touch your present, but you were also anxious that you would break it.

"Careful", Cas said, as he handed it over to you.

As your fingers touched the branch, you felt a wave of energy rush over your body and pulled your fingers back quickly.

"What was that?", you asked the angel in the trench coat.

"The bush was touched by Heavenly Fire a long time ago, but some of that energy remains. You may keep this and touch it whenever you are in need of strength. It is my present for you."

You decided to ask Castiel later how he had gotten his hands on something like that. For now, you were happy to just jump at him and kiss him passionately.

"Oh, by the way", you whispered. "It's also a tradition to say 'Happy Birthday' to the person whose birthday it is."

"Well, then", Cas whispered near your ear, his lips brushing softly against your temple, "Happy Birthday."


	5. You always ask him to heal you

Hey people! :) Sorry for not posting in a while. I was on vacation and on the last day I got sick. I got back yesterday and still have a mild fever, so I apologize if what I wrote doesn't make any sense. Mostly, I just want Cas to come and heal me... Oh, but reviews would also be nice! ;)

**You always ask him to heal you. **

When you woke up in the morning, you immediately knew that the bed was empty, except for you. No Castiel, no morning cuddling. You never knew exactly whether or not he would be there in the morning. When he was gone, it usually meant that he had important stuff to do, in Heaven or elsewhere.

Normally, you didn't mind. Of course, it would be nice to have some consistency in the relationship, but on the other hand it was also sort of exciting that you never knew when or where he would show up. And yes, he had surprised you in the shower on more than one occasion. Words like privacy meant nothing to him. Not that you minded.  
This morning, though, you woke up feeling horrible and you wished that he was there, but he was gone. Your throat hurt, your nose was stuffy and your head was pounding. You could remember how tired you had felt the night before and how your throat had felt a little sore, but you hadn't thought much of it.

If only your boyfriend was there. He could make you better in a second. So after taking a shower, drinking a cup of tea and realizing that neither had made you feel any better, you sat down on your bed and folded your hands.

Some part of you thought that it was ridiculous to pray to your boyfriend when other girls could simply send a text. But right now you were so desperate that praying actually felt appropriate.

"Dear Castiel", you started, then broke off coughing. "As you can hear, I'm sick. I woke up like this and..." You had to cough again. "Excuse me. I can barely talk. It really hurts and I wish you would come to make me better. Alright, please come as soon as you can. I love you. Amen."

Then you sat in silence and waited. At any sound at all, you jumped, but it wasn't Cas. He didn't show up. You sighed and packed your things, because you knew that you couldn't afford to miss work. Ibuprofen were, of course, nothing compared to your boyfriend's amazing healing powers, but they were a start.

"Wow, you look hideous", your friend greeted you at work.

"Hey, don't sugarcoat it", you said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry", she laughed. "I didn't mean it like that! You just look like you feel horrible! Are you sick?"

"Looks like", you answered and coughed.

"Poor thing, let's get you some tea", your friend said and you smiled thankfully.

"You know", she started when you were sipping your tea, only setting the cup down to cough or sneeze every once in a while. "I've never really seen you sick before. I mean, I've had like five colds in the last year, but you? Nothing."

"I have a good immune system", you said defensively, because you felt like she was on to you. In the past few months, whenever you'd felt sick, Cas had healed you with one touch of his hand. That was why she hadn't seen you sick.

"Hm", she mused. "What happened this time?"  
'My boyfriend was too busy commanding an army up in Heaven', you thought to yourself, but said: "No idea. Maybe this thing is just really nasty."

"I'm sorry", your friend said sympathetically and you smiled thankfully at her before coughing again.

"Is somebody home to take care of you after work? What about your boyfriend? The man you mentioned the other day?"

"Um...", you mumbled evasively. "Yeah, well... I don't know whether he'll have time tonight."

"You should call him", your friend exclaimed. "You're miserable, sweetie! He should be there for you!"

"I know, right? But I already tried calling him and he...um... wouldn't pick up."

Technically, that didn't even really count as a lie, right? Praying to your boyfriend was pretty much the same as calling him, right?

"I could come home with you and make you soup and things after work. Just today, because you're so sick."

This sounded really good at first, but then you realized that Cas might pop in randomly at any given second and then you would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Um... look, that's a really sweet offer, thank you! But I think I'll just call my boyfriend again and ask him to come. I'm sure he'll answer next time."

Your friend didn't look hurt at all. She was a very sweet, understanding person.

Work was hell. After a few hours, you went to the bathroom and after making sure that you were alone, you folded your hands again: "Cas! Please! I'm begging you! I can't take this anymore! Come down here for one second! I'm sorry this location isn't exactly pleasant... but please, come and heal me. I understand you're busy, it's just... Nevermind. I love you. Amen."

Right after you were done praying, you had another sneezing fit and had to blow your nose. Then, you went back to work, even though it was torturous.

At the end of the day, you collapsed onto the couch in complete exhaustion. You didn't expect Cas to show up anymore, so you went to the medicine cabinet for some more pills. Your plan was to basically knock yourself out until the next morning. Right when you reached for the drawer though, somebody grabbed your hand and stopped you.

You let out a tiny scream, which hurt your throat, then sighed with relief.

"Cas, you're finally here", you exclaimed and felt like you were going to cry.

"Yes, I am." He pulled you to your feet and you lost yourself in the deep blue of his eyes. Feeling dizzy, you stumbled a little and he caught you.

"What is the matter?"

You sniffled. "I'm just... really sick. I woke up with this horrible cold or flu or whatever the hell it is..."

"Let me see", Castiel said softly and placed a hand on your forehead.

"104.2 degress", he mumbled to himself.

"Really? I have a fever, too? And... you can take my temperature just by touching me?"

"The heat basically radiates off of you. I can always tell when your temperature is elevated", he explained matter of factly.

"I guess I won't need a thermometer anymore", you mumbled, then broke off coughing.

"Hold still", he instructed and then pushed his palm against your forehead with gentle force.

Immediately, you felt a wave of pleasantness wash over you, like warm water, and you felt the weakness leave your body. You opened your eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that your nose was now entirely clear. If anything, you felt stronger than before you had fallen ill.

"Thank you!", you said and smiled brightly at Castiel, then drew him towards you for a long kiss.

"Having an angel boyfriend is the best", you whispered.

"Having a human girlfriend is also quite intriguing", he replied, then continued to caress your tongue with his.


	6. He always talks in Enochian

Thanks so much for favoriting/ following this story! I hope you like this chapter and a review would make my day! :)

**He talks in Enochian and you don't understand a word.**

It was one of those rare nights that might have been romantic. Ever since you had started dating Castiel, there had been a lot of violence and fighting, and yes, he had occasionally saved your life, which could be considered romantic in itself, but candle light dinners? Not so much.

Until tonight.

You took another bite of your steak and looked up at Cas, who, of course, wasn't eating.

"I can't really eat if you keep watching me, honey", you said apologetically.

"Why not?", Cas frowned. "How does eye contact impact your ability to chew and swallow?"  
You blushed a little. He was always so blunt.

"It's not that I actually can't eat, like, physically. I just get embarrassed when you look at me."

He smiled at you.

"There is really no reason for that."  
You were waiting for a compliment ("You're always beautiful, no matter what" or something along those lines), but instead Castiel said warmly: "Eating is perfectly normal for humans."

You laughed and shook your head, thinking that the discussion was prone to get uncomfortable if Cas continued to talk about things that were normal for humans, so you quickly changed the subject.

"We should talk about something. That's what couples do when they have dinner together."

Slightly irritated, Cas pointed out: "We were talking."

"Yes. But let's talk about something personal. Like... how are things? Upstairs, I mean?"

"You mean in Heaven."

"Yes. How are things going? Are you having any trouble?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well..." You took another bite from your steak. Now that a conversation was going on, it felt a lot more natural and you were less embarassed. "You seem pretty stressed out lately, Cas."

He averted his eyes, looking tense.  
"What is it?", you asked, then took a sip of your drink.

"There have been uprisings."

You looked at him curiously. "What kind of uprisings? Other angels?"

"Yes", he said plainly.

"So? Tell me more! Please."

"No." Cas reached across the table to grab your hand. He looked at you with those big, blue eyes.

"I don't want you to worry. I will deal with it. It doesn't concern you."

You squeezed his hand gently and said: "But it does concern me, because it concerns you and you concern me a lot. In other words, I love you and I want to know what's going on in your life."

Castiel looked to the side again, apparently uncertain whether or not to let you in on the secret angel stuff. Then, suddenly, somebody appeared right next to him and you jumped, completely startled.

You even let out a small scream, which caused the boy, who was standing right next to Castiel and probably wasn't a boy at all, to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Castiel", he said. "I didn't know you had dinner plans."

Within the blink of an eye, Cas was standing next to him. As usually, he hadn't bothered to get up, or if he had, it had been too fast for your eyes to see.

"What is it?", he demanded.

"There is an important matter we need to discuss", the other angel said and you stared at him, excited for the news he was bringing.

Then Cas opened his mouth again and said something that made no sense at all. It took you a moment to realize it had been Enochian.

The other angel began to talk now, also in Enochian, of course.

Your boyfriend answered, looking upset. What the other angel replied sounded like a defense speech. Maybe he had made a mistake? Cas nodded and looked lost in thought for a moment. Then it seemed like he asked another question. The other angel answered.

The dialogue took at least a full five minutes. After the first two, you sighed and went back to your food, which you had finished before the other angel suddenly said: "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" in English, winked at you and disappeared into thin air.

Cas sat back down with an innocent look on his face and you cleared your throat.

"What was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter. Daniel is taking care of it."

"Was that the angel's name?"

"Yes. He works for me, but you haven't met him before."  
"So what did he tell you?" You couldn't really contain your curiosity.

"I told you, it is not imporant for you to know."

You took a deep breath. "Cas. I'm sorry, but what you're doing is really annoying. You don't let me in on anything! I'm your girlfriend, I have a right to know! And talking in another language when people are present who don't speak it? Hello? Rude?"

Cas frowned, apparently not exactly sorry. "But Enochian is our native language."

"I know", you pouted. "I get that. It's just... I don't speak it and I feel so left out! You could have talked about anything! I wouldn't know!"

"I'm sorry I am making you feel left out", Cas said sincerely and the way he looked at you made you blush again. "I do not mean to hurt your feelings. But I also cannot ask other angels to talk in English whenever you're present. They mock me already for being in love with a human. I cannot afford to distance myself from the Angelic language."

"I know", you said sadly. "I wasn't really asking that of you. Like I said, I just sometimes feel really left out."

He leaned across the table and you thought he wanted to kiss you, but instead he whispered something into your ear.

"Olani Hoath Ol."

A wide smile spread on your face and a warm feeling in your tummy area, because, as he had taught you, this was Enochian for: "I love you."


	7. He disappears in the middle of a fight

Thanks so much to everyone who supports this story with favorites/ follows and most of all reviews! Only two more chapters to come...! (I'm a little sad.) Well, have fun with this one!

**He disappears in the middle of a fight. **

Enough was enough. As much as you loved your angel boyfriend, this time he had gone too far.

'I will be right back'. Those had been his exact words and he had uttered them almost four days ago!

You were slowly getting used to the fact that Castiel often disappeared in the middle of a romantic moment. Basically, whenever the Winchesters called him, he was gone. And there was nothing you could do to change that.

Sometimes, he even pulled away in the middle of a kiss, only to whisper "Hang on, it's Dean" and proceed to vanish into thin air. One time, he even wanted to disappear when you were out having dinner at a restaurant. You reminded him last second that there were lots of people around and you would have to answer a lot of questions if your date vanished just like that, but he had simply gone to the bathroom and never come back. He seemed to be absolutely oblivious to the fact that his behavior was really rude and hurtful to you. But now, once he got back, you'd tell him. It was about time.

Over the last four days, you had grown increasingly angry. At first, when he hadn't returned, you had been slightly irritated. Then mad. Then mildly worried. Then deeply concerned. Then scared. On the third day, you had gone back to being angry. Now you were furious.

This was probably the worst moment for Cas to return, but of course he didn't know that. When he appeared in the middle of your living room suddenly, you felt strangely calm, but some part of you knew that it was only the calm before the storm.

"Hello", he said and smiled. "I'm back now."

"Are you", you said tonelessly and arched an eyebrow cooly. "Well, I'm busy. So you can leave again."

With that, you turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

You felt yourself tearing up, as you went to make yourself a cup of tea. Fighting with the person you loved was horrible, but you couldn't simply let this go. He had to learn to respect your feelings more.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"You do not seem happy to see me", Castiel said close to your ear, talking in a husky voice. His breath tickled your ear and some part of you wanted to turn around and kiss him passionately, but another part of wanted to turn around and punch him in the face, so yet a third part of you decided that it was safest to simply freeze right where you were.

"I might have been happy to see you", you said tonelessly. "If you had shown up four days ago."

"I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected", Cas whispered and now you did turn around in one quick movement. Surprised, he took a step back.

"You said you would be right back!", you yelled. "What the hell took you FOUR fucking days?! Is that you're definition of being right fucking back?!"

"Sam and Dean were...", he started helplessly, but you interrupted him: "No! Don't finish that sentence! I don't care what the hell they were hunting! I don't care what kind of shit they got themselves into this time! I don't care about any kidnappings or any other kind of crap you had to save them from! They're adults! They need to grow up and handle their lives without your help!"

"Well, they were in grave danger. If I hadn't shown up..."  
"That's exactly my point!", you interrupted again. "They are so frickin' reckless all the time, because they know that you will drop everything to come and help you! But this isn't about them." You were still yelling, so you stopped to take a deep breath. Cas had backed away from you slowly and was staring at you completely bewildered.

Lowering your voice to a dangerous growl, you said: "This is about you. This is about the way you always disappear when we're in the middle of something. You realize that I have feelings, don't you? Whenever we're spending time together, I have to fear than you'll be gone in the next second. I can never be certain you'll stay with me. And seriously, you have a talent for disappearing in the worst moments! Remember when I told you I loved you for the first time? Yeah. You never got to answer that question, because you effing left on the spot! You know, I'm starting to think you're using Sam and Dean as an excuse to get out of situations that make you uncomfortable."

"I'm uncomfortable now and I'm still here, right?", he said in a weak attempt to defend himself.

You ignored him and continued to rant: "This needs to stop! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when I'm talking to you or we're cuddling and then you just vanish? I mean, at least normal boyfriends have to leave the house! I could claw your coat and you would just dissolve right under my fingers! Cas, please, we need to talk about this. Can you say something, too, please?"

He only stared at you with those big, blue eyes. You were breathing heavily, hands on your hips, but you were trying to calm down and hear what he had to say. You blinked.

"Cas?"

You took a deep breath, then yelled: "CASTIEL!"

Nothing. Where your boyfriend had been, there was now... nothing. Fricking nothing.

"Fucking angels!", you yelled and stomped into the living room, then back into the kitchen, trying desperately to keep yourself from smashing something.

"You've gotta be kidding me", you mumbled under your breath. "We _just_ talked about this." You weren't sure whether he could even hear you. You were talking just in case.

"It's not fair! No other boyfriend can just disappear in the middle of fight! Now if you don't come back within the next five minutes, I swear, next time you show up, I'm going to trap you in holy..."

"I'm here", a deep voice said right behind you and you jumped. Castiel was standing right in front of you, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"I went to get you these", he said sweetly and your heart melted, but you concealed it well. If you let him off the hook that easily, things would never change.

"Flowers, huh? That's the best you could come up with? That's weak. And cliché."

"I was afraid you might say that", he admitted. "That's why I also bought you this."

He held the thing he had been hiding behind his back out to you.

"Ice cream?", you asked and couldn't prevent a smile from spreading on your face.

"It's your favorite kind, right?"  
"You remembered." Your smile widened.

"So", Cas said, as you took the flowers and ice cream from him.

"Now that you have stopped yelling, can I tell you the reason why I couldn't return when I said I would be right back? Lots of things went wrong over those last few days."

"That bad, huh?", you said sympathetically. "Are Sam and Dean okay?"

"Sam had a broken rib, but I healed it already. And Dean just needs some rest."

"Good."

The angel looked at you suspiciously. "Are you not angry anymore, then?"

"I don't know yet", you shrugged. "I want to hear your story, though. I guess you had a good reason to leave me alone for the last few days, hm?"

"I did. I promise."

"Well, then tell me all about it. But first, I want ice cream", you said and went into the kitchen to get yourself a spoon and a bowl.

From the corner of your eye, you could see Castiel smirk. He was obviously proud that his cunning plan to appease you with presents had worked out so well.


	8. He wants to smite your enemies

Hello! :) I know it's been a long time, but here's the final part now. I hope you like it!

I'm a little sad this story is ending. Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed or left reviews for this story. Special thanks to supernaturalfan2013 for the support!

**You have to convince him not to smite your enemies.**

When you came home after a long day of work, Cas was sitting on the couch, smiling at you.

"Hey!", you said and ran towards him happily. He caught you and pulled you towards him, then gently placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Hello, beautiful", he said with his deep voice that always got your heart to pump faster.

You gave in to the embrace for a while, then pushed him away gently and sat down on his lap instead.

"I didn't know you were here", you started. "Have you been waiting for me?"

Castiel looked at you and smiled, while leaning forward to push back a strand of your hair.

"I saw you when you got out of the car and I came."

You chuckled. "So basically, you've been watching me."

"I've been watching over you", Castiel corrected gently. "As it is tradition for my kind."

"Well", you said, grinning. "You may call yourself a guardian angel, but the truth is, you're just a stalker!"

When you saw the hurt look on his face, you put your arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm just kidding, babe", you said. "I like that you watch over me. It's kind of cute."

"We've talked about this. I'm an angel of the Lord, not a puppy."

You grinned again and quickly distracted him with a kiss, because you didn't want to have the argument over whether it was disrespectful to call an angel of the Lord 'cute' again.

"So", Castiel said, when you finally pulled away. "How was your day?"  
You smiled on the inside, because you had lectured him on small talk and it was obvious that he was making a serious effort to act the way a human boyfriend would. Which was cute, again. But of course you wouldn't say that out loud. Instead, you decided to play along and be honest.

"Actually, it was horrible. Remember this new woman at work that I told you about? She hates me. She keeps spreading nasty rumors about me, but around me she acts as if she likes me! It's horrible! I know that she's trying to get me fired and I'm not even sure what I've done to her! It's like she just hates me for no reason!"

Castiel, who had looked at you attentively throughout the entire monologue, only arched an eyebrow slightly. "So, this woman is an enemy of yours?"

You laughed sadly. "I guess you could say that."

"And she is hurting your feelings?", Cas inquired further.

"Well, yes. She's real nasty."

"Do you wish she was gone?"

You looked into empty space, then back at Cas. "Honestly, yes. That would be great."

Castiel gently shoved you off his lap and sat you down on the couch.

"Wait for me", he said then. "I will return shortly."

You frowned, wondering what he was up to. Then your eyes widened and you grabbed his wrist in the last second.

"Wait! Cas, no!"

"You said you wanted this woman gone and that she was an enemy of yours, which makes her my enemy", the angel explained tonelessly.

You let out a sigh and pulled Cas back on the couch, where he sat down reluctantly.

"Look", you tried. "We've discussed this, Cas. It's only okay to smite demons, not people."

Castiel looked unimpressed. "In the past I have received orders to smite people."

You rolled your eyes. "Are you talking Old Testament again? See, that's the long ago past! You can't smite people today, especially not for the stupid reason that I don't like them!"

"It seems like a valid reason to me."

You couldn't help but smile. "Babe, honestly, I appreciate that you want to do this for me. It's sweet, really. But you agreed to only smite demons and there will be no exceptions to this rule, not even when it comes to nasty bitches like Rebecca Schroepfer, okay?"

Castiel seemed to consider this for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. But then tell me what I can do for you instead, please."

"Oh, well..." You leaned back on the couch, smiling. "How about you go make me a nice dinner?"

Cas only stared at you.

"Oh." You sat back up. "I keep forgetting that you can't cook."

"I_ can_ cook!"

"Well, yes, but the results are horrible."

"It is something not usually demanded of an angel, so I never had the opportunity to familiarize myself with..."

"Sh", you interrupted and gave Cas another quick kiss on the lips. "It's fine. We'll order pizza."

So... I'm just curious. Would anybody be interested in reading a story like this about Sam or Dean? Let me know in the review section and if you have any specific ideas about what would happen when dating Sam or Dean, you can always PM me! :)

xx, Brylee


End file.
